Runaway
by willdawg992003
Summary: Liv Parker has had it with supernatural world after losing her brother to her psycho brother Kai during the merger she decides to leave town and all the supernatural behind but unfortunately everywhere she goes the supernatural follows.


Liv Parker had to get away from Mystic Falls after she lost her younger brother Lucas to the merger with her older, psychotic brother, Kai. She has always hated being a witch. It has brought her nothing but pain and misery. Losing most of her family to Kai and now her last tie to sanity, her little brother Lucas. She is through and wants to escape the supernatural and live a normal life. So she is heading to Beacon Hills...or is she being drawn there?

While driving she swerved to avoid a big animal crossing the road. She wasn't fast enough and clipped the animal with her car. 'Probably a coyote,' she thought. She had done some research and knew there hasn't been many wolf sightings in California. Nor has there been many reports of much supernatural activity in the area either. She went to go check on the animal and saw it was in fact a coyote. She ran over to it and helped it up. She Googled the nearest vet and used some herbs to help ease its pain. Unbeknownst to her, two young teens were staring at her from a distance, one of them with bright red eyes.

Liv pulled into the vet's parking lot and parked, she then ran inside, screaming loudly _"HELLO?"_

A middle aged, bald, black man came out from the back. Liv paused, she felt something around him, some sort of magical aura. It was not too strong, just enough to alert her to keep your guard up.

 _"Hello. How may I help you?"_ The man asked.

 _"Umm...Hi. I accidentally hit a coyote with my car and I need your help to save it. Please."_

 _"Ok. Where is it?"_

Liv showed him to her car. They got the coyote out of her car and brought it inside the building. The vet examined it. He noticed the herbs she had put on the coyote's wounds and noticed it was a recipe he had also learned.

 _"Hmm...interesting choice of herbs you have used here. To ease the coyote's pain, correct?"_

Liv went wide eyed and was trying to come up with an excuse, but everything she thought of sounded lame.

 _"It was a recipe of my father's that I was carrying with me,"_ replied Liv.

 _"If you don't mind me asking, who drives around with herbs like these?"_ asked the vet.

 _"I'm new to town and had all my stuff with me. How is the coyote doing?"_ Liv pressed, trying to change the subject.

 _"Interesting indeed. Well, welcome to Beacon Hills. My name is Deaton. and she is doing fine. I gave her a sedative so she will be out for a while, she just needs to rest for a little bit,"_ Deaton said.

 _"Umm...Hi Deaton I'm Liv. Good, I was worried,"_ Liv said.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang and two young guys ran through looking a little panicked.

 _"Deaton we lost her. She was hit by a car..."_ the guy was cut off by Deaton.

 _"As you can see I have a client here with me. Perhaps you can wait until I'm done with her and we can talk later. Just wait in the back."_

They both turned to Liv with wide eyes, knowing they may have been caught.

 _"What's going on?"_ Liv asked.

 _"Ummm...yeah...I ummm...lost my pet and what do you know she is right there! Thank you for finding her!"_ the guy said, looking to his friend, hoping he could help with some sort of excuse.

 _"Wait are you two stalking me? Weren't you there when I hit the coyote?"_ Liv asked suspiciously. She was preparing a spell in case she had to defend herself then she noticed the coyote moving and started to lose its hair, then started to shift into a woman.

Deaton, Liv and the two strange boys stepped back and watched as she the coyote transformed before their eyes into a beautiful woman, who looked pissed as hell. She got up off the of table fast and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, a big knife.

 _"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER AND WHO HIT ME?!"_ yelled the shifter.

 _"Please, calm down. Let's talk and we'll tell you anything you want to know. Just let the girl leave. She has nothing to do with this,"_ Deaton said, holding his hand up towards the shifter with his palms facing her in a placating way.

Liv starting to feel uncomfortable, she doesn't know what the hell is going on. She starts to back away towards the door.

 _"Not so fast, bitch,"_ said the shifter as she threw her knife at Liv

Liv's hand flew up and she said _"motus"_ causing the knife to fly into the wall behind her.

Everyone stared wide eyed at her, except for Deaton.

 _"What the hell are you?"_ asked the shifter, taking a slight fighting stance, preparing for anything.

 _"A really angry witch, who you just pissed off more. What's going on? What are you? Obviously you're not a werewolf,"_ Liv responded in a dangerously calm tone.

 _"Werecoyote. Look, all I want is my daughter and then I will be out of your hair,"_ replied the shifter, tensing up slightly.

 _"You can't have her. She doesn't want to go with you. so leave town, NOW,"_ said the boy with a mole on his face.

 _"I don't even know your daughter. I'm sorry I hit you, but this is between you guys. So I'm out of here,"_ Liv said, turning towards the door.

 _"Not so fast! No one leaves until I get what I want!"_ growled the shifter as she started charging the group.

 _"Ugggh...you shifters always charge without knowing your opponent,"_ Liv said as she focused on the shifter.

The taller, darker haired boy was about to step in when Deaton stopped him. Looking back, confused he saw why. The shifter was on her knees grabbing her head in pain.

The shifter screamed out, _"WHAT'S GOING ON?! IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"_

 _"I told you not to mess with me. Now get out of here or else I will do much worse,"_ Liv answered, her calm, confident tone left little to argue.

Liv lifted the spell and the female shifter ran out of the nearest exit, never looking back.

Deaton then lined the sill of the door with mountain ash and turned to Liv. _"Thank you for the help. I thought you were a witch when I first met you. I believe I know your father, Joshua Parker. He taught me the pain remedy that you used."_

Liv looked at him strangely but was not surprised. The boys looked at her wide eyed. The boy with a mole looked like he was in heaven.

 _"WOW! That was super freaking cool! what was that that you did? Can you do it again, just on him this time,"_ he said, pointing at his friend. _"I'm Stiles by the way and that's Scott, he's a werewolf and the true Alpha of Beacon Hills."_

Liv sighed. She knew exactly what she had walked into. Another supernatural hotspot. But there was no reason to change her mind yet.

Liv blushed slightly at the compliment, _"Nice to meet you both. My boyfriend is a werewolf or umm...ex...not sure at the moment, but he is different from your kind of wolf. Are you a witch as well, Deaton?"_

 _"No, I'm what you would call an emissary or druid. I can't use physical magic like witches can, but can channel it through herbs and mountain ash. I'm also curious to hear about the spell that you just did,"_ Deaton replied.

 _"Umm...well, if you want a demonstration, sure."_

Scott was about to protest, but fell to his knees in pain. Stiles was smiling the whole time. Breathing heavily, Scott got up and looked at Stiles with a look of pure anger.

 _"Dude, that freaking hurt. A lot!"_ Scott said, rubbing his temples to relieve some of the pain.

 _"Well, it was awesome to watch. I wish I could do that to a certain sourwolf for all those times he has scared me,"_ Stiles laughed.

 _"It's a pain infliction spell. Basically I'm boiling your brain and since you heal pretty fast, it just keeps happening over and over again,"_ Liv explained with a voice full of apology.

 _"So, what are you really doing in town?"_ Stiles asks. "Everyone new who comes to town has an agenda."

 _"Well, let's see. Most of family has been killed. Most recently, my youngest brother. He was killed by my psychotic older brother. So...yeah, had to escape. That's about it."_

 _"Sorry about your family. I'm also sorry for the interrogation, we were just being cautious. We have a lot of bad luck with people coming to town and trying to kill us,"_ Scott said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Laughing loudly, Liv replies _"Sounds like the town I just came from. Every day we have crazy-bloodhungry vampires, evil witches, travelers or hybrids to deal with."_

Stiles turns sharply to Deaton, _"Wait, vampires? I thought you and Derek said that vampires don't exist."_

 _"Well, Beacon Hills has always been protected by the Hale Wolf Pack, so they know not to come here. There hasn't been a reason to ever tell you about them or else I would have. Also, werewolf bites are poisonous to vampires,"_ Deaton says, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

 _"Look, this has been a cool little chat and all but I just want to sleep now. Nice meeting you guys and good luck with the coyote lady,"_ Liv says, turning towards the door once again.

Deaton stops her, _"Liv, before you leave. If you are going to be staying in town, I would like to offer you a job. You are good with healing and all."_

 _"And if you would like, we could trade numbers. I could introduce you to my friends and my pack. I think you guys would all get along great,"_ said Scott, eager to make a new friend.

Liv smiled, _"Sure. Why not? We can meet here in the morning if you would like and bring your friends. But, for now, I want to just rest my brain."_

Liv exited the building and drove off, towards the hotel she is staying at until she finds a place.

 _"She will make this town interesting. She will also be a great help in helping us to beat Malia's mom,"_ Deaton says, running his hand over his bald head.

 _"That's if she will help. She doesn't look like she has much fight left in her,"_ Scott states.

When Liv got to her hotel room, she stripped and got into bed. She drifted off thinking about whether or not she really wants to deal with another supernatural town.


End file.
